


"It was just a nightmare"

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: “Shhh ya. Ya pasó mi amor. Fue un sueño. Shhh, no pasa nada.” Valentina whispered to her ear.Spanglish oneshot where Valentina, Juliana, Guille and Renata watch 'The Ring' and Juliana has a nightmare.English version now updated





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time Juliana was at the Carvajal house as Valentina’s official girlfriend. After the kidnapping, the whole ordeal with their fathers being in different bodies and her mother finally accepting her relationship with Valentina, things seemed to be a lot calmer than before. Even Eva had come to somewhat accept their relationship, which helped things out a lot. That way Juliana could come to Valentina without feeling like a burglar creeping inside the house.

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon when Valentina had called Juliana and asked her to come over to watch movies and relax. Juliana immediately agreed, her mind finding solace in the thought of holding Valentina in her arms while they watched a cheesy romcom.

She arrived around eight due to the now heavy rain that had slowed down traffic. She skipped into the house, where she was greeted by Silvina.

“Le diré a Valentina que ya llegaste,” she said with a small smile, which Juliana returned. Her relationship with Silvina had also improved as well.

Juliana took the time to try and shake of the raindrops off her tshirt and jeans. All to no avail, because they had already soaked through the fabric.

“Hey,” said a voice that Juliana instantly recognized.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Valentina walking towards her dressed in grey sweatpants, a blue tank top and bunny slippers. Her hair cascaded perfectly down her back and her face was adorned with a warm smile. Juliana chuckled at her clothing of choice, but didn’t have a chance to voice why she was laughing, when Valentina engulfed her into a hug.

“Hola,” Valentina whispered shyly into her hair, and Juliana melted. She sighed and returned the hug, her hands playing with Valentina’s hair, which she seemed to like, because she let out a soft sigh.

“Estás mojada,” Valentina said after a while, not realizing the double entendre of her words. She felt Juliana grow hot under her embrace and pulled back, confused. When she saw her face was beet red, Valentina put two and two together.

She face-palmed and chuckled, then dropped a sweet kiss on Juliana’s cheek. “Olvida lo que dije,” she said with a smile and roll of her eyes.

Juliana simply nodded in return.

“Ven, vamos a que te cambies,” Valentina said warmly before extending her hand to Juliana, which she took.

Once they reached Valentina’s bedroom, the light brunette set off to look for a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for her girlfriend to borrow. Juliana sat on the bed, looking at Valentina while she moved from one side of the room to the other, looking for said clothing. She got lost on the way Valentina whispered to herself about where she had left the pants she was looking for; the way her brow creased when she got lost in thought and the way her eyes shined when she approached Juliana with the clothes on her hands.

When she was standing in front of Juliana waiting for her to take the clothing, Juliana looked up into her eyes. Valentina smiled at her in that adorable way she always did.

“Aquí está su ropa, señorita.”

Juliana took it, but placed it on the side of the bed and circled her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She rested her head on her stomach and breathed her scent as she closed her eyes. Sometimes things seemed so surreal for her, and she found it difficult to assimilate that Valentina was hers, and that she was Valentina’s. That Valentina was her girlfriend, and that she was safe and here with her.

Valentina smiled and ran her fingers through Juliana’s dark locks, letting her baby rest her head against her stomach. Juliana could be so cute it almost hurt her.

“Eres tan linda…” Valentina said softly. When Juliana broke her embrace, Valentina slouched so she was closer to her face.

“Sabías que eres la cosa más tierna que existe?” Valentina said, her eyes shining with pure adoration for Juliana. The darker brunette blushed and bit her lip in response.

“Te puedo dar un beso, chiquita?” Valentina whispered as she tilted Juliana’s chin up a little bit.

When Juliana nodded, Valentina cupped her jaw with both of her hands carefully and slouched down further so their lips could meet.

Both sighed into the kiss. It was much needed after everything they had been through. Not that they hadn’t kissed yesterday or the day before that, but they had missed moments like these. When it was just the two of them… showing each other how much they loved-

The door bust open and Valentina jumped back, alarmed. Juliana blinked hard and focused on who was at the entry.

“Ay… perdón,” said Guille embarrassed, a bucket of popcorn in one arm and the other holding a beer.

“Que no sabes tocar, Guillermo?” Valentina asked, irritated.

“Perdón, hermanita. Sólo quería avisarles que Renata y yo ya estamos listos para ver la película.”

“Y no pudiste gritar desde el otro cuarto o algo? La casa está grande, pero no tanto,” Valentina said as she crossed her arms. Juliana’s hand reached her girlfriend’s smaller back and she instantly relaxed into Juliana’s touch.

“Bueno, bueno, ya,” Guille said in a surrendering manner. “Las esperamos en el cuarto de TV,” he said before leaving the room.

Valentina rolled her eyes and closed the door again, all while pinching the bridge of her nose and whispering threats to her brother “Si me vuelve a interrumpir ese wey juro que le tiro a la basura todos sus putos comics…”

Juliana chuckled at her girlfriend and Valentina’s attention darted to her. The crease in her brow disappeared and was replaced with a smile on her lips as she sauntered back to where Juliana was sitting, positioning herself between her legs again.

“Entonces, en qué estábamos?” she asked softly as she tried to kiss Juliana again, but the latter stopped her with a hand to her chest.

“Quedamos en que me iba a cambiar de ropa para ver la película,” Juliana chuckled, attempting to stand up, but Valentina pushed her back down by the shoulders.

“Bueno, pero dame otro beso.”

“Val…” Juliana began.

“Ándale, mi amor. Otro beso y ya,” she pleaded. She cupped Juliana’s cheek and whispered against her lips. “Porfa… uno chiquito.”

Juliana rolled her eyes and smiled at her girl. She relented and kissed Valentina back for a few seconds, but when she felt her try to deepen the kiss, Juliana broke it.

Valentina pouted when Juliana shook her head at her, smiling.

“You’re no fun.”

“I think I’m plenty fun,” Juliana said wriggling her eyebrows before she stood up and got inside Valentina’s bathroom with the dry clothes. Valentina followed her with her gaze and chuckled to herself when Juliana closed the door behind her.

* * *

Juliana was between Valentina’s legs, her back against her front, on one of the brown couches of the TV room. They were covered by multiple blankets and surrounded by popcorn and a vast array of different candies and sweets. Guille and Renata were in a similar position on one of the other couches.

Valentina ran her hands across Juliana’s stomach absently as they watched the end of ‘She’s the Man’, the movie Renata had chosen. She occasionally kissed Juliana’s head or nuzzled her hair, reveling in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Juliana sighed happily at Valentina’s actions, her hands finding Valentina’s under the blankets and playing with her fingers.

“Well, that was boring,” Guille said when the movie ended, making the three women look at him with a deadpan expression.

“Qué? Ya, era broma. Estuvo divertida,” he admitted after a few seconds.

“Mejor cállate y pásame los twizzlers, wey,” Valentina chuckled. Guille threw the candies at her, but Juliana caught them instead. Valentina looked at her surprised and smiled when Juliana shrugged her shoulders and popped a strip of soft candy into her mouth.

“Bueno, ahora me toca escoger a mí,” said Guille excitedly as he took the remote to scan Netflix.

“Pero amor, tú siempre escoges películas de miedo,” Renata complained.

“Esas son las mejores películas,” Guille and Valentina said in unison. They both looked at each other and bro-fisted the air.

“Está bien,” Renata rolled her eyes. “Con qué película me vas a hacer sufrir ahora, Guillermo?”

“Con esta,” he said as he showed the audience the movie of his choice on the screen.

“El Aro? Es en serio, amor?”

“Ay, sí está buena la película. Es un clásico.” said Valentina, agreeing with his choice and stretching to grab a drink from the small table.

“What is it about?” Juliana asked from her place against Valentina’s chest once her girlfriend resumed her position on the couch.

Valentina looked down at Juliana with a frown on her face. “You’ve never seen The Ring before?”

Juliana shook her head no. Guille and Valentina gasped and Renata rolled her eyes at their expressions.

“Bien, pues ahora tenemos que verla,” Guille said decidedly.

“Qué van a ver?” asked Mateo, who was joined by Eva at the entry of the room.

“Vamos a ver El Aro. Juls no la ha visto nunca,” Valentina said in excitement.

“Pero es un clásico!” Eva said, almost horrified that Juliana had never seen it.

“Bueno, pues los dejamos para que Juliana pueda verla. Tenemos una cena,” he said and left the room. Eva stayed behind and watched as her sister stared down at Juliana lovingly. She then met Juliana’s gaze and gave her a small smile before following Mateo. Juliana smiled to nothing in particular. She was glad she and Eva were beginning to get along.

“You don’t get scared easily, do you, mi amor?” Valentina joked and tickled Juliana lightly. The darker brunette swatted at her arm and rolled her eyes at her.

“Just play the damn movie.”

* * *

By the time the movie was about to end, Juliana was scared shitless. She didn’t know why on earth she had agreed on watching a horror movie or why she thought she could endure it. She glanced over at Renata, who also seemed scared, but not as much as she was.

Guille and Valentina looked at the screen as if they were watching the Teletubbies. They never flinched or screamed or yelped, and it stressed Juliana beyond relief.

When the famous scene of Samara crawling out of the TV came into view, Juliana hid her face against Valentina’s chest and raised a blanket to cover her eyes. Valentina looked down, wiping the hand that had been grabbing popcorn on her pants and threaded her fingers with Juliana’s. When she noticed how sweaty her hands were, she frowned.

“Todo bien, hermosa?” she whispered so that Guille and Renata could not hear.

Juliana gulped and nodded, still avoiding the screen. Valentina looked down at her again, smiled sympathetically and kissed the side of her head.

“Cierra los ojos, yo te digo cuando se acabe,” she whispered tenderly with another kiss to her hair.

Juliana sighed, glad that Valentina was not making fun of her for being scared. They stayed like that until the movie was over, Valentina whispering comforting words to Juliana.

“Ya mero se acaba, chiquita. Ya puedes abrir los ojos si quieres,” Valentina said. When Juliana opened her eyes, she was met by the end credits. Valentina caressed her stomach with a hand, the other running up and down Juliana’s folded leg, cocooning the darker brunette into her.

Juliana sighed. Overall, the movie hadn’t been that scary, but her imagination was wild. She kept replaying the worst scenes over and over again in her head and she shivered at the thought of them.

“Y bien? Qué te pareció la película, Juliana?” Guille asked her.

She couldn’t form a coherent thought. She didn’t want to disappoint Guille by saying she hated it, and she didn’t want to look like a wimp.

“Estoy muy cansada,” Valentina stepped in when she noticed Juliana’s distress. “Por qué no vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos de la película? Sirve que le da tiempo a Juls de digerirla.”

“Me parece buena idea,” Renata agreed as she got up from her position against Guille and stretched her arms.

“Está bien, nosotros vamos a la cama. Supongo que Juliana va a quedarse, verdad?” Guille asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re correct,” Valentina said with a small glare and stuck out her tongue at him.

“Bien, pues nos vemos en el desayuno, que descansen.”

“Que descansen,” Juliana and Valentina said to both in unison. Once Renata and Guille left, Valentina glanced down at Juliana.

“Estás bien?” she asked delicately.

Juliana looked up at her and nodded with a small smile. “Bien, Val,” she answered, turning to her side and sinking into her girlfriend and biting back a yawn.

“Está bien que haya dicho que te quedas a dormir? Es que no quiero que duermas sola si tienes miedo,” she said, running her hands up and down the other girl’s back.

Juliana gave her a soft smile. “It’s okay. I was actually meaning to ask if I could stay.”

Valentina kissed her forehead. “Te puedes quedar cuando tú quieras, okay?” She meant it. Nights with her spooning Juliana were always better. She loved them.

“Llama a tu mamá para avisarle que te quedas, amor. Te espero en el cuarto.”

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Valentina woke up to the sound of Juliana whimpering. She frowned, thinking she might perhaps had imagined it, and tried to fall back asleep. But then she heard it again. A meek, scared sound. And not only that, but she felt Juliana sweating against her body, dampening her skin.

She arched her neck to look down at Juliana and managed to figure out a look of distress on her face.

“Juls,” she whispered.

Juliana thrashing lightly against her. Valentina leaned closer when she heard Juliana mumble something. She made out the words ‘No’ and ‘please’. She was having a nightmare.

“Chiquita,” she said, now shaking her shoulder lightly. “Despierta, estás soñando.”

Juliana didn’t seem to register Valentina’s words in her dream. It was when she choked out a sob that Valentina shook her with more force.

“Juliana,” she called out loudly.

Juliana woke up gasping for air, like if she hadn’t been breathing this whole while. Her hands were shaking, and Valentina instantly pulled her towards her.

“Shhh ya. Ya pasó mi amor. Fue un sueño. Shhh, no pasa nada.” Valentina whispered to her ear.

Juliana still tried to push her away, so Valentina insisted. “Mi amor, soy yo. Soy Val. Tranquila.”

Once Juliana remembered where she was and who she was with, she turned into Valentina’s embrace and immediately burrowed her face in her neck as she breathed hard. She was terrified, and Valentina felt guilty.

“Shhh,” Valentina soothed cradling her head and rubbing her back with more force than she was used to, trying to help Juliana distinguish what was real and what was not. “Ya pasó, mi vida. Nadie te va a hacer daño, mi amor, nadie.”

Juliana’s breathing gradually evened out and she relaxed into Valentina. Her girlfriend kissed her forehead softly before backing away a bit so she could see her face.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Estoy bien, Val. Sólo fue una pesadilla,” said Juliana glumly, trying to relax Valentina.

“Quieres hablar de ella?” Her fingers began a pattern on her lower back.

Juliana shook her head no and hid her face on Valentina’s neck again. “Sólo abrázame, por favor.”

Valentina swore her heart broke a little. She bit her lip and allowed Juliana to sink further into her. She gave kisses to the top of her head and tried to stay awake for Juliana in case she wanted to talk and to make sure she was okay.

After a while, Valentina noticed Juliana was not falling back asleep. She looked down and found her baby’s eyes focused elsewhere, with a slight crease in her brow.

“Juls…”

“Hmmm?”

“Te puedo contar una historia?”

Juliana’s lips curved into a smile. Her mind went back to when she and Valentina were only friends, and Valentina had called her one night to ask for a story to try and relax her.

“Sí, Val. Me encantaría escuchar una historia tuya.”

Valentina smiled against her hair and began speaking. “When I was little, my parents took us to the beach. It was my first time, so my mom didn’t know how I was going to react to the ocean. She tried to make it all seem so exciting and fun, but she didn’t take into account that it was jellyfish season. So one time when we got down to the beach…”

By the time Valentina finished the story about how her mom had cared for her after being stung by a jellyfish, Juliana was already sound asleep in her arms. Valentina sighed, relieved that telling her a story had worked.

“Ahora vas a soñar sólo cosas bonitas,” Valentina whispered to her unconscious. “Sueña conmigo. Sueña lo mucho que te quiero. Lo mucho que me haces la persona más feliz. Sueña lo mucho que te adoro.”

Each fell asleep dreaming about the other that night. Happy to be safe in each other’s arms.


	2. English Version

It was the first time Juliana was at the Carvajal house as Valentina’s official girlfriend. After the kidnapping, the whole ordeal with their fathers being in different bodies and her mother finally accepting her relationship with Valentina, things seemed to be a lot calmer than before. Even Eva had come to somewhat accept their relationship, which helped things out a lot. That way Juliana could come to Valentina without feeling like a burglar creeping inside the house.

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon when Valentina had called Juliana and asked her to come over to watch movies and relax. Juliana immediately agreed, her mind finding solace in the thought of holding Valentina in her arms while they watched a cheesy romcom.

She arrived around eight due to the now heavy rain that had slowed down traffic. She skipped into the house, where she was greeted by Silvina.

“I’ll tell Valentina you’re here,” she said with a small smile, which Juliana returned. Her relationship with Silvina had also improved as well.

Juliana took the time to try and shake of the raindrops off her tshirt and jeans. All to no avail, because they had already soaked through the fabric.

“Hey,” said a voice that Juliana instantly recognized.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Valentina walking towards her dressed in grey sweatpants, a blue tank top and bunny slippers. Her hair cascaded perfectly down her back and her face was adorned with a warm smile. Juliana chuckled at her clothing of choice, but didn’t have a chance to voice why she was laughing, when Valentina engulfed her into a hug.

“Hola,” Valentina whispered shyly into her hair, and Juliana melted. She sighed and returned the hug, her hands playing with Valentina’s hair, which she seemed to like, because she let out a soft sigh.

“You’re wet,” Valentina said after a while, not realizing the double entendre of her words. She felt Juliana grow hot under her embrace and pulled back, confused. When she saw her face was beet red, Valentina put two and two together.

She face-palmed and chuckled, then dropped a sweet kiss on Juliana’s cheek. “Forget what I said,” she said with a smile and roll of her eyes.

Juliana simply nodded in return.

“Come, let’s get you changed,” Valentina said warmly before extending her hand to Juliana, which she took.

Once they reached Valentina’s bedroom, the light brunette set off to look for a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for her girlfriend to borrow. Juliana sat on the bed, looking at Valentina while she moved from one side of the room to the other, looking for said clothing. She got lost on the way Valentina whispered to herself about where she had left the pants she was looking for; the way her brow creased when she got lost in thought and the way her eyes shined when she approached Juliana with the clothes on her hands.

When she was standing in front of Juliana waiting for her to take the clothing, Juliana looked up into her eyes. Valentina smiled at her in that adorable way she always did.

“Here are your clothes, miss.”

Juliana took it, but placed it on the side of the bed and circled her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She rested her head on her stomach and breathed her scent as she closed her eyes. Sometimes things seemed so surreal for her, and she found it difficult to assimilate that Valentina was hers, and that she was Valentina’s. That Valentina was her girlfriend, and that she was safe and here with her.

Valentina smiled and ran her fingers through Juliana’s dark locks, letting her baby rest her head against her stomach. Juliana could be so cute it almost hurt her.

“You’re so adorable…” Valentina said softly. When Juliana broke her embrace, Valentina slouched so she was closer to her face.

“Did you know you’re the cutest thing to ever exist?” Valentina said, her eyes shining with pure adoration for Juliana. The darker brunette blushed and bit her lip in response.

“Can I kiss you, babygirl?” Valentina whispered as she tilted Juliana’s chin up a little bit.

When Juliana nodded, Valentina cupped her jaw with both of her hands carefully and slouched down further so their lips could meet.

Both sighed into the kiss. It was much needed after everything they had been through. Not that they hadn’t kissed yesterday or the day before that, but they had missed moments like these. When it was just the two of them… showing each other how much they loved-

The door bust open and Valentina jumped back, alarmed. Juliana blinked hard and focused on who was at the entry.

“Oh… sorry,” said Guille embarrassed, a bucket of popcorn in one arm and the other holding a beer.

“Don’t you know how to knock, Guillermo?” Valentina asked, irritated.

“Sorry, sis. Just wanted to let you know that Renata and I are ready to watch the movie.”

“And you couldn’t yell from the other room or something? It’s a big house, but it’s not _that_ big,” Valentina said as she crossed her arms. Juliana’s hand reached her girlfriend’s smaller back and she instantly relaxed into Juliana’s touch.

“Okay, okay,” Guille said in a surrendering manner. “We’ll be waiting in the TV room,” he said before leaving the room.

Valentina rolled her eyes and closed the door again, all while pinching the bridge of her nose and whispering threats to her brother “If he ever interrupts me again, I swear I’ll throw all his fucking comics in the trash…”

Juliana chuckled at her girlfriend and Valentina’s attention darted to her. The crease in her brow disappeared and was replaced with a smile on her lips as she sauntered back to where Juliana was sitting, positioning herself between her legs again.

“So, where were we?” she asked softly as she tried to kiss Juliana again, but the latter stopped her with a hand to her chest.

“On the part where I was going to change clothes to watch the movie,” Juliana chuckled, attempting to stand up, but Valentina pushed her back down by the shoulders.

“Fine, but give me another kiss.”

“Val…” Juliana began.

“Come on, my love, just one more kiss,” she pleaded. She cupped Juliana’s cheek and whispered against her lips. “Please… just a little one.”

Juliana rolled her eyes and smiled at her girl. She relented and kissed Valentina back for a few seconds, but when she felt her try to deepen the kiss, Juliana broke it.

Valentina pouted when Juliana shook her head at her, smiling.

“You’re no fun.”

“I think I’m plenty fun,” Juliana said wriggling her eyebrows before she stood up and got inside Valentina’s bathroom with the dry clothes. Valentina followed her with her gaze and chuckled to herself when Juliana closed the door behind her.

* * *

Juliana was between Valentina’s legs, her back against her front, on one of the brown couches of the TV room. They were covered by multiple blankets and surrounded by popcorn and a vast array of different candies and sweets. Guille and Renata were in a similar position on one of the other couches.

Valentina ran her hands across Juliana’s stomach absently as they watched the end of ‘She’s the Man’, the movie Renata had chosen. She occasionally kissed Juliana’s head or nuzzled her hair, reveling in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Juliana sighed happily at Valentina’s actions, her hands finding Valentina’s under the blankets and playing with her fingers.

“Well, that was boring,” Guille said when the movie ended, making the three women look at him with a deadpan expression.

“What? Come on, I was kidding. It was alright,” he admitted after a few seconds.

“Shut up and pass the twizzlers, dude,” Valentina chuckled. Guille threw the candies at her, but Juliana caught them instead. Valentina looked at her surprised and smiled when Juliana shrugged her shoulders and popped a strip of soft candy into her mouth.

“Well, now it’s my turn to pick a movie,” Guille said excitedly as he took the remote to scan Netflix.

“But love, you always choose horror movies,” Renata complained.

“Those are the best ones,” Guille and Valentina said in unison. They both looked at each other and bro-fisted the air.

“Fine,” Renata rolled her eyes. “With which movie are you going to make me suffer, Guillermo?”

“With this one,” he said as he showed the audience the movie of his choice on the screen.

“The ring? Are you serious, love?”

“Oh, come on, it’s a great movie. It’s a classic,” said Valentina, agreeing with his choice and stretching to grab a drink from the small table.

“What is it about?” Juliana asked from her place against Valentina’s chest once her girlfriend resumed her position on the couch.

Valentina looked down at Juliana with a frown on her face. “You’ve never seen The Ring before?”

Juliana shook her head no. Guille and Valentina gasped and Renata rolled her eyes at their expressions.

“Well, now we definitely have to watch it,” Guille said decidedly.

“What are you going to watch?” asked Mateo, who was joined by Eva at the entry of the room.

“We’re watching The Ring. Juls has never seen it before,” Valentina said in excitement.

“But it’s a classic!” Eva said, almost horrified that Juliana had never seen it.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it. We have a dinner to go to,” Mateo said before he left the room. Eva stayed behind and watched as her sister stared down at Juliana lovingly. She then met Juliana’s gaze and gave her a small smile before following Mateo. Juliana smiled to nothing in particular. She was glad she and Eva were beginning to get along.

“You don’t get scared easily, do you, mi amor?” Valentina joked and tickled Juliana lightly. The darker brunette swatted at her arm and rolled her eyes at her.

“Just play the damn movie.”

* * *

By the time the movie was about to end, Juliana was scared shitless. She didn’t know why on earth she had agreed on watching a horror movie or why she thought she could endure it. She glanced over at Renata, who also seemed scared, but not as much as she was.

Guille and Valentina looked at the screen as if they were watching the Teletubbies. They never flinched or screamed or yelped, and it stressed Juliana beyond relief.

When the famous scene of Samara crawling out of the TV came into view, Juliana hid her face against Valentina’s chest and raised a blanket to cover her eyes. Valentina looked down, wiping the hand that had been grabbing popcorn on her pants and threaded her fingers with Juliana’s. When she noticed how sweaty her hands were, she frowned.

“Everything okay, beautiful?” she whispered so that Guille and Renata could not hear.

Juliana gulped and nodded, still avoiding the screen. Valentina looked down at her again, smiled sympathetically and kissed the side of her head.

“Close your eyes, I’ll tell you when it’s over,” she whispered tenderly with another kiss to her hair.

Juliana sighed, glad that Valentina was not making fun of her for being scared. They stayed like that until the movie was over, Valentina whispering comforting words to Juliana.

“It’s almost over, little one. You can open your eyes now if you want,” Valentina said. When Juliana opened her eyes, she was met by the end credits. Valentina caressed her stomach with a hand, the other running up and down Juliana’s folded leg, cocooning the darker brunette into her.

Juliana sighed. Overall, the movie hadn’t been that scary, but her imagination was wild. She kept replaying the worst scenes over and over again in her head and she shivered at the thought of them.

“So? What were your thoughts, Juliana?” Guille asked.

She couldn’t form a coherent thought. She didn’t want to disappoint Guille by saying she hated it, and she didn’t want to look like a wimp.

“I’m really tired,” Valentina stepped in when she noticed Juliana’s distress. “Why don’t we go to bed and talk about the movie tomorrow? I bet that’ll help Juls digest the plot better.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Renata agreed as she got up from her position against Guille and stretched her arms.

“Fine, we’ll be off to bed. I’m guessing Juliana is staying the night, right?” Guille asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re correct,” Valentina said with a small glare and stuck out her tongue at him.

“Great, we’ll see each other at breakfast, then. Have a good night.”

“Good night,” Juliana and Valentina said to both in unison. Once Renata and Guille left, Valentina glanced down at Juliana.

“Are you okay?” she asked delicately.

Juliana looked up at her and nodded with a small smile. “I’m okay, Val,” she answered, turning to her side and sinking into her girlfriend and biting back a yawn.

“Is it okay that I said you were spending the night? It’s just that I don’t want you to sleep alone if you’re feeling scared,” she said, running her hands up and down the other girl’s back.

Juliana gave her a soft smile. “It’s okay. I was actually meaning to ask if I could stay.”

Valentina kissed her forehead. “You can stay whenever you want, okay?” She meant it. Nights with her spooning Juliana were always better. She loved them.

“Call your mom to let her know you’re staying, love. I’ll be waiting upstairs.”

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Valentina woke up to the sound of Juliana whimpering. She frowned, thinking she might perhaps had imagined it, and tried to fall back asleep. But then she heard it again. A meek, scared sound. And not only that, but she felt Juliana sweating against her body, dampening her skin.

She arched her neck to look down at Juliana and managed to figure out a look of distress on her face.

“Juls,” she whispered.

Juliana thrashing lightly against her. Valentina leaned closer when she heard Juliana mumble something. She made out the words ‘No’ and ‘please’. She was having a nightmare.

“Babygirl,” she said, now shaking her shoulder lightly. “Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

Juliana didn’t seem to register Valentina’s words in her dream. It was when she choked out a sob that Valentina shook her with more force.

“Juliana,” she called out loudly.

Juliana woke up gasping for air, like if she hadn’t been breathing this whole while. Her hands were shaking, and Valentina instantly pulled her towards her.

“Shhh ya. It’s okay, baby. It was just a dream. Shhh, you’re okay,” Valentina whispered to her ear.

Juliana still tried to push her away, so Valentina insisted. “Baby, it’s me. It’s Val. Relax.”

Once Juliana remembered where she was and who she was with, she turned into Valentina’s embrace and immediately burrowed her face in her neck as she breathed hard. She was terrified, and Valentina felt guilty.

“Shhh,” Valentina soothed cradling her head and rubbing her back with more force than she was used to, trying to help Juliana distinguish what was real and what was not. “It’s over now, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you, baby, no one.”

Juliana’s breathing gradually evened out and she relaxed into Valentina. Her girlfriend kissed her forehead softly before backing away a bit so she could see her face.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“I’m okay, Val. It was just a nightmare,” said Juliana glumly, trying to relax Valentina.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Her fingers began a pattern on her lower back.

Juliana shook her head no and hid her face on Valentina’s neck again. “Just hold me. Please.”

Valentina swore her heart broke a little. She bit her lip and allowed Juliana to sink further into her. She gave kisses to the top of her head and tried to stay awake for Juliana in case she wanted to talk and to make sure she was okay.

After a while, Valentina noticed Juliana was not falling back asleep. She looked down and found her baby’s eyes focused elsewhere, with a slight crease in her brow.

“Juls…”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I tell you a story?”

Juliana’s lips curved into a smile. Her mind went back to when she and Valentina were only friends, and Valentina had called her one night to ask for a story to try and relax her.

“I’d love to hear a story from you.”

Valentina smiled against her hair and began speaking. “When I was little, my parents took us to the beach. It was my first time, so my mom didn’t know how I was going to react to the ocean. She tried to make it all seem so exciting and fun, but she didn’t take into account that it was jellyfish season. So one time when we got down to the beach…”

By the time Valentina finished the story about how her mom had cared for her after being stung by a jellyfish, Juliana was already sound asleep in her arms. Valentina sighed, relieved that telling her a story had worked.

“You’re going to dream about pretty things now,” Valentina whispered to her unconscious. “Dream about me. Dream about how much I love you. How much you make me the happiest person in the world. Dream about how much I adore you.”

Each fell asleep dreaming about the other that night. Happy to be safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> (The story about the jellyfish sting actually happened to me, lol)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
